Stopping the Rain
by Aeary
Summary: The Earl has been defeated; the Noah are joining the Exorcists to live peacefully. But there may be a betrayer in their midst . . . AllenXLenalee, LaviXRoad pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Edit: Okay, so hopefully I've fixed this to where the chapter doesn't show up bold anymore. I don't know how it showed up in bold in the first place, but I've had a couple complaints about it, so we're going to attempt to fix it. I hope this works! **

STOPPING THE RAIN

"It's raining."

"Mm."

"I'm bored."

"Mm."

"Is that all you can say?"

With a soft sigh, Allen pushed himself away from the window and glanced at Lenalee. She was curiously hyper, and secretly he wondered if she had gotten a hold of her brother's coffee. Plus, she was sitting unnaturally close to him. "What do you want me to do about it? It's not like I can stop the rain."

"But I want to take a walk."

"Lenalee, you're unnaturally whiney today. What's up?"

The female Exorcist hung her head, looking up at Allen through her long hair. "It's just . . . the visitors coming today. And . . . I don't know. Now that we've beaten the Earl, things are so dull. Fighting was dangerous, but at least it was something. Now I'm . . ."

"Lost," Allen finished for her. And she was right. The Millennium Earl had fallen just a little more than a month ago . . . on Allen's sixteenth birthday, oddly enough. What a birthday present to receive. But after their mission was finally complete, things fell into a normal routine . . . a little _too _normal. Although he was shocked; the Exorcists that had nowhere else to go stayed at the Black Order . . . Yu Kanda among them. And Lavi . . .

"Mm." Lenalee nodded. "Allen, do you like living here?"

Allen shrugged, staring down at his left hand, trying in vain to make a fist. Though they had defeated their enemy, the Innocence still remained. Besides, Allen had been born with it; he didn't know how he could deal with it not being there. The short time at the Asian Branch when he hadn't had it, he'd felt so empty. "Of course I do. It's my home now, just as it's yours. Besides, I don't have anywhere else to go."

"So . . . you'll stay here with me? Even if everyone else leaves except for my brother and me?"

"I've got no urge to leave. Besides, Lavi . . ."

"Yeah. Lavi's not going anywhere either." Then she looked at him square in the eye. "Allen, what am I to you?"

"Eh? Lenalee, what do you-"

She stood, looking up at him with a burning intensity. "Tell me. Am I a friend, or your sister, or . . . something else all together?"

Allen knew exactly what she was getting at . . . and he knew that he had to be careful with his reply. There was no telling when Komui would sneak into the picture . . . "Lenalee, I like you a lot, but-"

"That's all I needed to hear." She bounced over to him, and without waiting for a reply, she yanked his head down to her level and kissed him. Full on the mouth.

Allen felt his eyes widen in shock . . . but it was impossible to pull away, impossible to do _anything _except for kiss her back. It was ecstasy . . . he'd always wanted to do this, but he knew the consequences well and fully.

"I like the others, Allen," Lenalee whispered breathlessly. "But you're the only one who I've always really liked . . . the only one who feels the same way I do. I've got to stop hiding behind my brother. I love you, Allen . . . don't deny me this. You're the only one who's been with me all the way. From the very beginning." She kissed him again, harder. He kissed back, unable to say anything, though he knew. He knew she was right. He'd always felt the same, but he knew she was forbidden. As a matter of fact, she probably still was, but at that moment, he didn't care.

At least, he didn't until the door slammed open. And there stood Komui, beret and all, staring at them in shock.

Allen was doomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Komui sighed and shook his head, smiling just the slightest bit. "You don't need to look so guilty. After all, I can't keep Lenalee under my wing forever. I simply couldn't imagine her as an old lady with no children! Besides, Allen, if she chooses anyone, I would rather it be you. You're so old fashioned it'll be years before you have any children!"

"Uh . . ."

"What are you doing here, brother? Not merely eavesdropping, I hope." Lenalee grinned pleasantly, reaching to take Allen's hand as she did. Allen hesitated momentarily before gripping back; apparently, Komui didn't mind. For the moment, anyway. Who knew, he could be sleepwalking . . .

"Ah, right! Our visitors have arrived. And one of them specifically requests Allen."

"I bet I know who that one is," Allen muttered, squeezing Lenalee's hand tightly. "Um . . . Lenalee, will you come too?"

"As much as I hate our guests . . . Yes," she whispered softly. Then she beamed, "Besides, I must protect my boyfriend from any challengers who approach! Sometimes you're _too_ cute, Allen."

"Wa--wait a sec, boyfriend? Aren't you moving a little too--"

"Allen, we've known each other for a long time now. Don't be so chicken!" And with that, she pulled him out of the room, past a very shocked looking Komui.

The only thing Allen could think was, _This isn't exactly what I had in mind when I wanted her to like me . . ._

***

"Allen!" Road shrieked, throwing herself at the Exorcist enthusiastically. However, before she could plant a kiss on him, Lenalee very forcefully threw herself at the Noah, blocking the intruding mouth. "Hmph," Road muttered. "You're not usually this violent, doll."

"I'm not a doll. Besides, Allen's my man now. You can't kiss a man who's taken!"

"Just because Allen's sixteen now doesn't make him a man. He's still a child, like me. Which means I can have him!" Road grinned ghoulishly.

"Road," Tyki sighed. "We're here on peaceful terms. Please don't start any fights. Allen?"

Allen glanced up in surprise. Ever since he'd tried to cut the Noah out of the man, Tyki had been a full enemy towards him. "Yes?"

"I was hoping that perhaps you and I could enjoy a game of cards . . . After we deal with the problem here? I hold no grudge against you now. Not since I know I was in the wrong."

Allen smiled hesitantly. "Sure. I'd love to see you in your underwear again."

"Allen!" Lenalee cried.

"Ah . . . Perhaps not in front of the lady," Tyki chuckled. "Although you have most certainly bagged a good one."

"Tyki!"

Komui shook his head and stepped in. "We should proceed with our meeting. There are still members of the Black Order here who would not appreciate having the former Noah dine together."

"This was your idea, though," Tyki mused. "Allowing us to share a meal without fighting one another. That will allow us to merely be friends."

"You didn't have to come," Allen pointed out quietly.

"We came because we believed it was right. Under normal circumstances, we would have made a fine couple, boy. We share some similar interests. I would like the chance to chat without a war residing over our heads. Shall we go?"

Allen hung his head as they walked towards the cafeteria, staring at his boots as they scuffed against the floor. He was glad he didn't have to fight them anymore, just as Tyki was. Glad they were human again. Though it didn't make sense for the Exorcists to keep their weapons while the Noah had to lose their powers. Then again, maybe it was for the best . . . For them to be human. The Exorcists lived with their powers and embraced them. The Noah had just . . . Used them as tools.

"Allen?" Lenalee asked softly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He wouldn't tell her . . . Not to ruin this friendship that had suddenly come upon mortal enemies. He grinned and said, "Just hungry."

"Ah, Allen," she giggled. "I swear one of these days you're going to be fat."

He smirked, glad Lenalee could be so jovial at such a crucial time. But he, on the other hand, who was almost always optimistic . . . Why could he not be right now? After the war?

"Allen," Lenalee sighed.

"Hmm?"

"After dinner, will you take a walk with me?"

"But it's still raining."

"Not if we tell it to stop." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, then danced ahead of him slightly to pull him along. "You think maybe it'll listen?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kanda looked back and forth between Allen, Lenalee, and Komui; for the first time ever, Allen thought he saw shock on the Exorcist's face. "Komui," he said in confusion. "They're holding hands."

"As observing as ever, I see," the Branch head chuckled. "Kanda, will you please gather the others? Tell them our guests are here, so it's time for dinner."

Kanda scowled, but he nodded and left the room.

"I see you're of one mind today, Jasdebi," Komui said.

"We were born as one," the Noah said solemnly. "Now that our powers are gone, we're twins no longer."

"A pity," Road sighed. "David was so hot, too."

"Oh, and I'm not?" Jasdebi demanded.

"Well . . . To be honest, you look like a girl," Tyki announced.

Allen smiled briefly. It didn't matter whether the Noah had lost their power or not; they were their normal jovial selves. It seemed they really did believe they had done wrong. They were simply grateful that God had shown mercy on them.

Unlike the Earl.

"Allen," Lenalee said, nudging him. "You're unnaturally quiet today. What's wrong?"

"Ah, it's nothing. Just . . ." He glanced over at the still-arguing Noah.

"I understand. It's awkward, isn't it?"

"Mm. Yeah." That wasn't it at all, but it didn't matter anyway. It didn't exactly concern her.

"Is Cross here?" Jasdebi asked.

Allen snorted. "Master left as soon as the war ended. Why, is he still transferring bills to you?"

By the glower on his face, Allen guessed that he was. As a matter of fact, Cross was still sending them to Allen as well, but he threw them away. His master could deal with his own debts. If it was one thing Allen had learned, it was how to stand up to that detestable man. Besides, it was more fun when they were of the same rank . . .

"General Walker," someone called. Allen glanced up as Howard Link entered the cafeteria. "Lavi requests your presence. Also, there is another guest asking for you."

Allen glanced over at Komui for permission. When the Head nodded, Allen grinned at Lenalee. "I'll be back in a few."

Lavi . . . Lavi was the one no one expected would stay. After all, he was supposed to be the Bookman's apprentice. But after Bookman died--age had finally caught up to him--Lavi had ended the Bookman line, saying it wasn't right to hold all the secrets to the world. But still, it was a shock he stayed, though he didn't have much strength anymore.

"Lavi?" Allen called, knocking on his companion's door.

"Come in!"

Lavi's room was a mess, books strewn everywhere. It looked like he almost never cleaned up. "What did you want?"

"You're helping me to dinner, right?" Lavi asked cockily. "You're not leaving me out of this one."

"That's _it_?"

"Well, no. There's your visitor, too."

Allen looked around in confusion for a moment, seeing nothing. But . . . Then he noticed. "Lavi . . ."

"Go say something," he laughed.

Allen pursed his lips as he stepped around the junk on the floor. He bowed towards the mirror and said quietly, "Greetings . . . Fourteenth."


	4. Chapter 4

"Allen Walker," the shadow in the mirror chuckled. "The prophecy said you would die. I did not think I would see you again."

"Never trust a prophecy," Allen replied, equally polite. "After all, look at us. The Exorcists living in peace with the former Noah. Fourteenth . . . I hated you for the longest time. I don't know how to be friendly with you."

"My time on earth is almost over; it does not make a difference now."

"I was relieved to know that you weren't really part of me. That you were just following me."

"I apologize for that, Walker. You were my most likely chance in defeating the Earl, Destroyer of Time. Although . . . I did not expect you to be able to play the Ark's piano."

"That was entirely Mana," Allen laughed. "I still find it hard to believe the entire thing was coincidence."

"Allen," Lavi sighed. "We should go. The others are probably waiting on us."

"Right."

"I am grateful to have seen you one last time, Allen Walker," the shadow said. "I believe it is finally time for this weary soul to pass on."

"Farewell, then, Fourteenth."

"Allen. My name is not Fourteenth."

"What is it?"

". . . Mana Walker."

Allen froze. If that were true—if Mana was not the Fourteenth's brother, but actually the real thing—then that meant he had been raised by a Noah! He opened his mouth to answer, but . . . the mirror was clear once more, showing only his own reflection.

"Allen," Lavi complained. "Let's go!"

"Impatient much?"

"Just hungry!"

"And I'm not?" Allen carefully pulled the red-headed Exorcist upright, letting his body be the support.

Even after a month, to look down at Lavi's body cut Allen emotionally. During the last stand, Lavi had tried to sacrifice himself to ensure Allen's victory . . . completely throwing away any thoughts of a Bookman's indifference. Allen had managed to stop him, but not before damage had already been inflicted. Lavi had permanently lost the use of his right leg.

But Lavi had never complained. He still believed he had made a good decision. Lavi had a lot more faith and belief in himself now that he had finally made his choice to stop being a Bookman. He'd also made the decision to keep his current name, since it invoked the beginning of his true self.

Lenalee was waiting at the door to the dining hall. As soon as Lavi had been settled in, she took Allen's hand again. "Who was the visitor?"

"The Fourteenth." Then he shook his head. "No . . . Mana."

"Mana?" She looked up in confusion. "You mean your father was the Fourteenth?"

Allen nodded, but before he could explain, Komui called out, "Are we all assembled, then?"

Allen looked around. Of the Noah's side, there was Jasdebi, Road, Tyki, Lulubell, and Cyril. Directly across the table sat the Exorcists, Reever, Johnny, Komui, and Bak. Only one Exorcist General was present and that was Allen himself. Miranda was back in her hometown, Marie with her. Still, the numbers favored the Exorcists.

Komui glanced at Allen for confirmation, and he nodded. Everyone was present.

"Then let's get started," the Branch head announced.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, so I haven't messed with this story in a couple months now, and all of a sudden I have the extreme urge to get down to it! I really like it, but I wish I had more time to work on it.

Anyway, if anyone has any ideas or suggestions for this story before I end it, let me know and I'll try to get it in there.

On with the chapter!

***

Allen stood up from his place at the table. He glanced around the room at those gathered, nervous. Komui was handing the important part of this meeting over to him. Because he was the Destroyer of Time, and he had stopped the war from getting out of hand. He was the one that had brought them all together.

Kanda was smirking at him again from down the table, because he wasn't saying anything. This finally bolstered Allen's chicken conscience and he straightened up, his eyes changing from nervous to determined. "You're here to make amends," he began, his gaze flickering over the remainder of the Noah, "for what you did to hurt us during the war. You have come to us asking for us to forgive you . . . even, in one of your cases, to give you the same punishment you gave to us. But we aren't here today with you to hurt you. Like you, we do want to put the past behind us. The Earl practically brainwashed you. And when he died, he abandoned you.

"The stigmata on your foreheads and your powers were all of his doing; without his involvement, you would never have realized anything was different. You were really human all along. This is the information we've gotten since the final battle. Is it the truth?"

Tyki nodded slowly. "Where did you obtain this information?"

Allen raised an eyebrow. "You didn't know? Road gave it to us."

"Only for you, Allen," the little Lolita girl said serenely.

Lenalee positively glowered.

To get off of that topic, Allen swiftly turned to Cyril. "You first. Do you agree that you sinned, even without your knowledge, and that you want to change that?"

Out of all the Noah, Cyril was the one that seemed most attached to the Earl. Allen himself hardly knew him, and had never come face to face with him in battle. He was almost a complete stranger. But Cyril nodded firmly, his eyes locked almost fervently onto Allen's. "Yes."

"Thank you. Tyki?"

"Yes."

In the end, they all agreed. Allen was slightly surprised; surely one of them would think that they weren't committing a sin? But the Noah that were present had an honest, pure look in their completely _normal_ eyes. There was no way Allen couldn't have believed them.

"Can I ask a question?" he asked.

Tyki nodded. "Whatever you like."

"What are you going to do with yourselves? Now that this is all over. Obviously the people you used to live with were killed by the Earl."

Road piped up with that one. She wasn't looking so playful anymore. Instead, she looked . . . almost creepily serious. "You're right, we have nowhere to go. So we were hoping that you would get used to us. So we could live with you."

"That might be very awkward," Komui politely stated.

"Yes. But we're hoping to fix that. If we decided to live anywhere . . . it would be here. We don't have a place to go."

"I propose we wonder about that later and get started with eating," Lavi announced with a grin. "I'm starving, and it looks like Jerry outdid himself!"

"Allen," Lenalee whispered as he returned to his seat. "You will walk with me, right?"

Allen's eyes trailed over to the window. It was still pouring outside, but it wasn't storming. "Yeah, I will," he reluctantly agreed. And then, quite spontaneously, he nudged Lenalee's booted leg. She grinned and nudged back before wrapping her slender limb around his.

"I'm so glad, Allen. So glad that you wanted to be with me. Thank you so much."

"Lenalee."

"Hmm?"

He grinned—no, smirked. "You're welcome, but I think we should talk about this later. Everyone is staring at us."

"Oh!" She blushed a beet red, all the way up to her pigtails. "Oops . . ."

***

"Hey, Allen . . ." Lavi said as he helped the red head back to his room. Dinner had been quite pleasant, to the general surprise of the Exorcists. The Noah had showed that they truly did believe in wanting to change. They'd had fun.

"What is it?"

"Fill me in on you and Lenalee. Apparently I missed something, because the two of you were flirting like lovebirds and Komui wasn't even reacting." The one-eyed Exorcist grinned almost devilishly.

"Oh, that. Komui actually said . . . well, that he didn't care if we were together. And earlier, Lenalee said that she wanted to stop hiding behind her brother. And then she kissed me."

"Oh my God, and Komui doesn't even _care_?" Lavi looked infuriated. "Why doesn't anyone _tell _me these things? It's bad enough you forget about me and leave me in the room half the time!"

"Eh . . . sorry about that."

Lavi sighed and shook his head dramatically. "I really need a woman. I'm so jealous, Allen."

Allen laughed at him. Since the war, when they didn't have to worry about anything, Lavi had been complaining about this. He thought he was joking at first, but when Lavi kept it up, it became obvious; Lavi was alone.

"Your leg will heal enough for you to walk on your own soon," Allen said. "Then maybe we can go into London for a day. Who knows, you may find someone there." He pushed open Lavi's door. At this point, Lavi could make it on his own; he hopped inside and sat down in a chair.

"Not likely," the former Exorcist laughed. "Thanks for the help, Allen."

"It was no problem. I . . . have to go take a walk with Lenalee."

"In the rain?"

"She wanted to."

"She's already got you wrapped around her finger!"

"No!" Allen hastily protested. "I agreed because I wanted to. Anyway, Lavi, I'll see you later. Do you want me to lock the door?"

"Nah. It's pretty obvious the Noah aren't going to be hurting any of us anymore."

"Yeah. I'm glad I'm not the only one who saw that." Allen smiled one of his genuine, brilliant grins at his best friend before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah! I haven't updated this one in around a week now, and I'm sorry about that. I've been focusing more on the Yullen I'm writing, because I actually have a bit of a plot for that one. So I may wrap this one up in a couple of chapters because of that. If you want it to keep going, please let me know. **

**On with the chapter, then!**

***

The rain poured down in huge droplets, drowning the two figures standing outside until one's white hair fell straight again and the other's skirt sat plastered to their legs. Allen pulled his sticking shirt sleeves down further over his wrists before wrapping his arms around himself, blowing water out of his face. "Lenalee," he complained grumpily. "It's pouring! Why in the world are we out here?"

"I want to be!" she giggled. Despite the hair sticking to her face and the rain droplets rolling down her bare legs, she seemed completely enthralled.

"We're not even walking," Allen tried again. "We're just standing here looking stupid. Lenalee, can we _please _go back inside?"

"I want to get away from the Noah for awhile."

"They're not Noah anymore."

"I know. Let's walk, then, to make that frowning face smile." She grabbed his hand and started yanking on it.

"Where in the world are we going to walk to? We're on a cliff." It wasn't that Allen didn't like being with Lenalee like this. On the contrary, the way she was acting would have him laughing in normal conditions. But Allen did not like rain, not at all. Rain reminded him of tears . . . of death and despair. And Allen, quite frankly, did not wish to be reminded of things such as those, especially not while the Earl's former henchmen were staying inside of his home.

"Allen." Lenalee let go of his hand to move her hands up to either side of his face.

"You're freezing!" he sputtered as the icy fingers touched his cheeks.

She ignored his outburst and instead leaned forward to rest her forehead against his. "Listen, Allen, forget about how sad rain is. I think like you, it reminds me of tears. It reminds me of God crying. But Allen, think of it this way: God is crying tears of joy. For us finally making amends with the Noah. If you think of it that way, it's not so sad at all. It makes me want to cry, but in a good way."

Allen blinked in utter shock. To hear Lenalee Lee, the hater of God, saying something so inspirational was simply amazing and unusual. "I thought you hated—"

"I did. But Allen, I was wrong! Look at everything He has done for us. He saved our lives. He protected us. And he was still merciful enough to keep the former Noah alive too. I believe He never wanted us to fight in the first place." Her voice dropped down to a whisper. "Allen, He wanted us to make amends, to be able to live together. I admire that so much. So much I can't even wrap my head around it."

Allen was stunned. And the only thing he could possibly think of doing to show how pleased he was with this was to kiss his newly revealed love. Very slowly he reached up and wrapped his arms around Lenalee's shoulders, into a sort of hug. Even more slowly, he pulled his head down until their foreheads were no longer touching . . . but their lips were.

Lenalee sighed against Allen's mouth before kissing back, obviously pleased. She enthusiastically molded her soaked body to his. On his part, Allen was terrified that Komui would come out and break them apart. But a moment later, that thought flew out of his head as the kiss became deeper. This kiss was filled with pent up emotions that he and Lenalee had been keeping locked up since the beginning of the war. In order to live, in order to have a purpose in the life that had been taken away from them, they had to be together. They had to create a new world, with them being the center of it. A world where no one would die.

"Lenalee," Allen gasped as they drifted reluctantly apart, their heads still barely an inch away from each other's.

"Allen," she replied, completely serious. "Allen, I love you. Do you know that? No matter what anyone, my brother included, tries to do to break us apart, I will never let them. I love you, Allen, with all of my heart."

Allen's hands sank from her shoulders to her waist, circling around her in a hug. He lowered his head to her breast, resting it there. The sound of her heart beating, almost in unison with the rain, calmed him. The tears of God. He believed every word that Lenalee had just told him. It made his own heart pound fiercely in his chest.

"Lenalee," he whispered in return. "I love you too."

***

Lavi and Komui sat at the window facing the cliff, watching the two distant figures as they just . . . hugged. Kanda sat behind them, on Lavi's bed, as grumpy as ever. But, to Lavi's amusement, there was a faint hint of jealousy in the cold cobalt eyes.

"Komui . . ." Lavi hesitantly began. "Is this why you had the sister complex? Did you want her with Allen this entire time?"

"It's not that," the scientist mused. "I just wanted Lenalee to pick. She's so withdrawn sometimes that I was worried someone would scare her; that was the sister complex. Though . . . it's an interesting development that she picked Allen . . . I shall have to experiment on this."

"Komui," Kanda muttered, obviously not amused. "If you get at them you won't have a sister left."

"Who said I was going to touch Lenalee? I'll find out what makes Allen so special!" Komui grinned manically.

"Eh . . . Komui," Lavi said. "But then you wouldn't get to find out what makes Allen special."

"And why not?"

"Because Lenalee would kill you in revenge for killing her boyfriend."

"Oh . . . ah." Komui frowned. "That is a good point . . . I suppose I'll have to let him go. For now."

Kanda shook his head in annoyance, but said nothing on the matter.

***

"Tyki?"

"What is it, Road?"

The small Lolita girl stared up at the Portuguese man, serious for perhaps the first time in her life. "Allen and Lenalee . . . they look really happy together, don't they?"

"Yes, they do." Tyki remembered how the two of them had seemed completely at ease during dinner. They kept to themselves, yes, but perhaps it was because they had just gotten together. He'd smirked upon hearing that they were taking a walk in the rain. For one, they were sure to get colds. And obviously, it was the Lee girl's idea, because the notion must have seemed utterly romantic to her.

"I want someone like that. You like a normal human girl, don't you?"

"Road, we're human. We always have been."

"You know what I mean. Not one of us. And not one of the Exorcists." Road walked over and sat down on her "uncle's" lap.

"Ah. Yes. She's very beautiful. Do you remember her?"

"She's the one you danced with at the ball."

"Quite right." Tyki placed his hand on her head. "You were always my best friend amongst the Noah, Road, do you know that?"

"And you were mine. On the Ark, when I'd thought Allen had killed you . . ."

"Allen didn't have the strength to kill me. And I admire that in him." Tyki smiled gently. "So, Road, is there anyone in particular you would like to love like Allen loves Lenalee?"

"Don't tell anyone, okay? I want to . . . be brave enough to tell him myself. But because you're the only person I can confide in, I'll tell you. And only you." She closed her eyes. "Lavi. I admire Lavi. And I tried to kill Lavi inside the Ark because I didn't want to suffer by loving him. And now he's hurt because of how stupid we were. Do you think . . . no. No, Lavi would never love me after I tried to kill him."

"Road," Tyki sighed. "Road, you'll never find out unless you ask him. Tell him how you feel."

"He'll just think I'm a child!" she lamented.

"But you're not, are you? You're Lavi's age. But you never aged after you became a Noah. He knows that. Because he was a Bookman. You have to say something to him, Road. Besides, and Exorcist and a Noah together could be the final thing we need to gain their trust."

"You're serious about this, aren't you, Uncle Tyki?" She reached up and touched his face with her tiny hand.

"I despise the things I did while under the Earl's influence. But this must be so hard for you, Road. You agreed with our master."

"No I didn't." She bit her lip. "I was the Noah of Dreams for a reason. I could only dream about escaping. And now that I'm free, I feel alive again. Only . . . if there was one thing I could keep from that war . . ."

"What is it?"

"Lero!" she cried. "I miss Lero! Now I don't have anyone fun to play with!"

"And that," Tyki laughed, "is the Road I know."

***

**Yeah, I think one more chapter ought to wrap it up, unless anyone wants it to keep going. Then I'm sure I can think up some sort of plot. Actually, I really enjoyed this chapter. It felt a little different . . . more compassionate than I'm used to writing. And I really like it. It's a pity more people don't like this story, or the romance part could have been a lot more in detail. Anyway, review, please, and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I got a review that asked if I could keep going with the story to explain Lavi and Road's relationship with more detail, so the story will probably go on for more than one more chapter. That's cool, because it is a fun story to get into, being as how it's fun to make up strange relationships. Who knows, maybe I'll hook up another different couple before this story ends. We'll just have to see where my mind takes me. I live on spur of the moment ideas . . . **

**Oh, and I'm finally able to be classified as a betareader! This rather excites me, as I think it will be a lot of fun. So if anyone is interested in having their story beta'd, I'd be glad to do it for you! And now on with the chapter . . . **

*******

A knock on the door alerted Lavi to another guest. By this time Komui and Kanda had left, Komui to go think up some plot for getting Lenalee to forgive him after killing Allen, and Kanda just because the samurai didn't like being alone with any particular person. So Lavi knew that it had to be one of the other Exorcists, and so completely at ease he called out, "Come in!"

The door creaked open slowly. Lavi couldn't see who it was at first; either they were hiding behind the door or he wasn't looking in the right place. But he suddenly realized it was both when he glanced down and caught the sight of a few strands of spiky short hair sticking out. Instantly he froze, wondering what in the world a former Noah wanted with him.

Unless it had something to do with _being _Noah . . .

Lavi discarded the thought almost instantly. They had been inside of the Order's Headquarters for quite awhile now and obviously weren't about to attempt anything. But then why was Road coming to _him_? She'd hardly even talked to him, except for when she'd attacked him in the Ark. And oddly enough, that was when he began to question whether Road really wanted to be what she was. And she was right, about the Bookman . . .

"Road?"

The figure fully showed themselves in the door. Small, hesitant, standing there in her Lolita clothes looking too dreadfully innocent, Road glanced up at Lavi with her large violet eyes and smiled weakly. "Um . . . hi, Lavi . . ." She scuffed her feet on the floor. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"I don't think I've _ever _seen you so serious before," Lavi muttered. "Or so flustered. Come on in."

The door shut behind her and she stepped inside, over the piles of books that yet graced the floor of Lavi's room. She perched down on the edge of Lavi's bed, staring down unhappily at his lame leg. "I . . . hate that we did that to you."

Lavi shook his head firmly. "No, I don't think that you did. I always knew it was the Earl who had done it. He influenced Lulubell into trying to kill me, and I destroyed her thinking that it was her that had attempted to do it. But she . . . never wanted to hurt any of us, all along."

"She didn't."

"I'm sorry I killed her."

"No. You were just doing what you had been trained to do. And after what happened at your home with your scientists, I would have as well."

"Road, why are you depressed? I've never seen you act this way before." Lavi hesitantly touched her hand with his own.

She jumped and pulled away swiftly, then changed the subject. "I heard you stopped being a Bookman. Why? You were good at it."

At this, Lavi sighed and closed his eyes. "Forty-nine wars," he murmured, so quietly that he could hardly hear himself. "Forty-nine names. That long and somehow I managed to never become attached. But when I came here . . . when I met Kanda, and Lenalee, and especially Allen, all of that flew out the window. Because I realized that they cared about me, whether or not I cared about them. When you made me question myself in the Ark, I realized there that I care for them as well. I can't be heartless, I can't be biased . . . I don't want to be an outsider any more. I wanted my friends to know that I was there for them. It's important to me to _not _be a Bookman. To end the Bookman line. Sure, history won't be recorded accurately anymore, but I think . . . that's the way it was meant to be. History is meant to have holes in it."

"I tried to kill you in the Ark," Road said suddenly.

"I know that. But the Earl—"

"No. No, Lavi, that was entirely me. I knew what I was doing."

And at that claim, Lavi couldn't help but to jerk away from the small girl. "But why? I didn't do anything to you. At least, nothing you wouldn't have expected me to!"

"Listen for a minute, Lavi. I didn't do it out of spite."

Lavi froze. What was she getting at? If anything, Road was getting even more serious. And it was the strangest thing he had ever seen. That little girl without a smile on her face . . . it actually made him rather sad. Road was the type of person that needed a smile on her face.

Road leaned forward, tentatively taking his hand again, gripping it tightly. She raised her face to his, staring into that one eye with such a longing look that Lavi had to avert his gaze. "I did it," she whispered, in complete seriousness, "because I loved you."

***

Kanda was . . . bored. He tramped through the halls of the Headquarters, his arms crossed over his chest, his ponytailed hair flapping behind him in time with his steps. For the first time, he had no one to complain to, or to yell about.

Kanda was bored.

No Moyashi; he was standing out in the rain making out with the Chief's sister. No stupid Usagi; he was pouting in his room, and there was no way Kanda was going back in there alone. People might get the idea that they were friends. And that stupid Komui was who knows where. Nor did he want to find out.

Kanda let out a quiet growl and thumped down the hall at a faster, more unhappy pace. He wanted to go and fight an akuma. But obviously there were none left. But then . . . there were Noah.

Only problem was that they were on his side now.

Kanda frowned and stomped into his room, locking the door behind him. He would just sleep, then, if that was all there was to do. It was the most intelligent idea he'd had all day, as a matter of fact.

The boredom must have been going to his darn head. Now he was being lazy.

***

"Allen," Lenalee whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we're going to get sick after this?"

"That's a stupid question," he snorted. "Of course we are. But it's your fault, not mine. Do you want to go in?"

"Not yet." She kissed him on the cheek again and slipped her arms around his waist. "Do you get the feeling that there's more love in the air than just us?"

"Uh . . . isn't that sort of a girly feeling? I don't feel any different."

"Well, I do," she giggled. "What did Lavi say to you when you took him back from dinner?"

Allen frowned, not understanding. "He said he wished he had a girl like I did."

"I think Lavi's going to get a girl."

"How?"

"Um . . ."

"You don't know!" he laughed.

"Somehow," Lenalee said fervently. "You'll see."

"I'll believe you, I have to give you that much." Allen grinned. "Can we not talk about Lavi right now? Or about dating. We're dating, right? So that's it."

"M'kay, Allen." She grinned.

***

"Komui . . ." Reever stated quietly. "You're really okay with it?"

"Why is everyone asking me that?" Komui demanded before sighing. Reever was the only one Komui could ever feel at ease with, or talk serious with. Only Reever knew Komui's real reason behind his sister complex. Because Komui was afraid of being alone again. Of losing her. "Reever . . . honestly, I'm not. But she needs someone, and I could tell. As soon as Allen came, I saw her look at him. They deserve to be together. But!"

"Uh-oh," Reever muttered.

"If they're going to be together, they come with me. I won't let her go off again where I can't see her. I don't want to lose her."

"I understand," Reever agreed. "But where would they go? Where would you go? I know that both you and they would rather stay here than go anywhere. This is where they belong. Where we belong. And think of the happiness they would gain by raising their children here—"

"REEVER!" Komui screeched. "Don't even _think _about saying that word!"

"Eh . . . you mean children?"

"No! I will _not _allow Lenalee to have children with that . . . that . . . cursed freak! I must stop them before it's too late!"

"Oh dear," Reever sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow . . . sorry it's been so long since I updated this story, but a lot of things have kept me busy lately. I just got done with exams yesterday. It feels so weird to no longer be a college freshman . . . but anyway, enough about me. **

**I've gotten a lot more reviews on the last chapter than I had been expecting, so this story will keep on going. I don't think it will develop a real plot line, since the plot line in itself is the Noah coming together with the Exorcists. It'll probably just be some romance going on between the couples. As for this chapter: will Lavi and Road work out, or will Road just scare him away? You'll have to read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man is the property of Katsura Hoshino.**

Lavi's mouth fell open almost in slow motion. He rubbed his eyes; maybe he was seeing things? No. The spiky hair remained. He stuck his fingers into his ears. Hearing things? No. Raod's soft breathing still echoed in the room. He pinched himself. A dream? No. No change from the scenery he was surrounded with.

Which meant that _Road Camelot _had just confessed to him.

Lavi had no idea how to react to this. He'd never harbored feelings for this girl before. He knew she was older than she looked, but she was his enemy up until a few weeks ago! How could he love someone who had tried to kill him? But . . . could it be forgiven? She had done it so she wouldn't be attached to him. And . . . he _had _hesitated before stabbing the apparition of Allen in the dream world. He'd felt a twinge of pity, for the girl that had no future ahead of her. Did he, perhaps, like her after all? He'd certainly liked her a lot more than any of the other Noah.

And, well. He'd gotten mighty jealous when she flirted with Allen. And _kissed _him.

All the while, he'd been so in tune with his thoughts that he failed to realize that Road's face was getting steadily pinker. Finally, she jumped to her feet. "I knew it was a mistake!" she sobbed, whirling around to run out of the door.

"Wait!" Lavi reached out, grabbing her wrist before she could make it through the pile of junk.

Road turned back, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Sit back down," he sighed. "You're going to have to explain this to me. Several things. Like when you started liking me, and why you hid it behind your liking of Allen. Can you do that?"

Another one of those genuine smiles graced her face. She nodded, sniffling away the tears. "Okay."

Lenalee had long since stopped acting obscenely girly. She and Allen were sitting on the edge of the cliff now. She had her head resting against his shoulder, the rain still running down in rivulets against her skin. "Hey, Allen . . ."

"Hmm?" He sounded tired, she thought. But then, so was she. Rain made her sleepy all the time, and she wished it wouldn't.

"When you became a general . . . were you thinking of anything? Or anyone? I always wondered how you became so much stronger, when it didn't seem like you'd done anything special."

"I was thinking of my friends, of course. Lavi, I knew I had to protect him. But I think at that time . . . mostly your face was in my mind. I didn't want you to suffer any more than you already had. Lenalee, don't think of things like this. It's over. The Earl isn't coming back." His arm tightened around her. "I won't ever let you get hurt that bad again."

"Thanks, Allen." She leaned up to kiss his wet cheek.

"I don't know why, but I still feel awkward," he sighed.

"With me?"

"No. Komui said he's fine with this, but if he really is, he wouldn't be peering out of his window at us like a wounded animal, would he?"

Lenalee turned around. Sure enough, her maniacal older brother was practically ogling at them from his bedroom window. Faintly she could see Reever in the background; it seemed like he was trying to distract the distressed victim of depression. "You're right," she laughed. "Should we go talk to him?"

"No. He'll come around." Allen closed his eyes. "I'm fine right here, for now."

"Mm." She nodded her agreement.

Kanda was still wandering around the halls when he ran into the last person he'd thought to see. He frowned, the only gesture of surprise he would give to the tall blonde standing in front of him. "What are you doing in the halls?" he demanded.

Lulubell smiled slightly. "I feel a bit too much love in the air that is not directed towards me. I feel awkward."

"That still doesn't give you any right to—"

"Yu Kanda," Lulubell severely stated. "If we're going to be living here, I daresay I'm not going to be kicked out for walking around my home."

"Tch." Kanda turned around in a huff, preparing to walk back to Lavi's room. Goodness knew, it would be better than spending time with _this _woman. "Don't say my first name."

"Kanda."

He stopped, but he didn't turn around, recognizing the attempt at asserting authority. "You aren't going to take over," he said. "If that's what you're trying to do. We've already made it obvious we're stronger than you."

"I'm aware of that. However, I now see why your comrades find it so hard to get along with you. Yu Kanda, do you even have a heart?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

Lulubell shrugged. "I just think it's strange that you never hang out with any of the other members of the Order. Can you not open your heart to them?"

Finally, just to get her off of his back, Kanda answered her. "The moyashi and the baka usagi. I have to open my heart to them to tolerate them," he growled. "They're maniacs otherwise."

"Ah . . . so Lenalee doesn't?"

"What makes you so interested in Lenalee?"

"She's the only other girl here. I would think that being the only one, you would warm up to her. Men do feel a little . . . deprived sometimes."

"Lenalee is protected." Kanda turned back around to stare at the petite woman. "I wouldn't dare open my heart to her."

"Yu Kanda," Lulubell continued. "Has your curse been broken?"

The dangling thread of sanity in Kanda's mind snapped. He pushed the woman against the wall, fist flying forward only to stop at the last possible instant. No matter what kind of a person Kanda was, he would never hit a lady. "How do you know about that?" he demanded.

Lulubell pursed her lips.

Kanda growled angrily, pushing his face into hers. "Tell me!"

Allen's head rose up as his eyes searched the heavens. "Lenalee."

"What is it?" She, noticing his guarded expression, knew it was something serious.

"I think there's a betrayer amongst the Noah. A spy."

"What?" she shrieked, bolting upright. "But you said you trusted the Noah, that you believed them!"

"I trust most of them," he agreed. "However . . . one of them is not on our side. And they've made their move."

"Is it Road? Or Tyki?"

"Neither. I know who it is. No wonder Lulubell looked so into that fight in the old Headquarters . . ." Allen turned to stare at Lenalee fiercely, his left eye whirling like the gears of a clock. "Lenalee, Lulubell is trying to destroy us."

**Okay, so here's the deal behind Lulubell. I knew I had to make the story longer somehow, because readers have been asking me to do so. But I couldn't think up enough fluff that will happen in one night, since I have the ending planned out. So the betrayer thing came to mind. And I've never liked Lulubell, so she was the perfect perpetrator of a crime. I just couldn't help myself. **

**I know I haven't been updating a lot lately, and I apologize for that. But I'm going to make sure this story doesn't go back to not being updated for months at a time, like I did have. But since I'm going through two different stories at once right now, I know I have to step it up a little. :D Here's to pushing myself! **

**This chapter was short, I know. The next one will be longer. Now that the plot line has started, the ideas will start flooding out. I can do this! I'm really starting to get excited about this fan fiction. It's so much fun to write. **

**Anyway, if you made it through all of those meaningless comments at the end of this chapter, good job! Please review and let me know what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's to yet another chapter going out. Though I don't think I can keep this going for too much longer, so it'll end fairly soon. However, I need more time to focus on my other fanfic, Revelations, which is a Yullen. But I'm going to make this one end as good as I can. This won't be the last chapter, but the next one probably will. I hope you've enjoyed this, seeing as how it was my first story on ! **

**Oh yeah, and I'm sorry about all the line breaks disappearing in the previous chapters of this fic. But, of course, that's due to something the site did, and so until I find the time to go back and fix it, I'm sorry you had to go through that! I know it's annoying to try and read something and it changes without you realizing it . . .**

**-break-**

"Let's just say," Lulubell breathed, leaning forward until her face was hardly an inch from Kanda's, "that I have my sources. Now, answer me. Has your curse been broken?"

"You still don't have any right to know," Kanda replied smartly. He wasn't about to give any information up to this woman, whether it was relevant or not.

"I think I do have that right, Yu Kanda," Lulubell smirked. Something hard prodded him in the stomach. Kanda let out a breath as he realized that the Noah was holding a knife to him, point first. She was prepared to stab him if he didn't answer. And Kanda couldn't have that, because . . .

"Tch. Yeah, it's broken. But like that's going to be of any use to you. Your powers are gone."

"Are they truly gone, my prisoner?" she whispered. As Kanda watched, the woman changed from a platinum blonde into something much more . . . menacing. The long blonde hair turned to black. Lulubell's skin turned from a pale silky cream to an ashy grey. A long whip extended from her hand, coiling around on the floor to circle around Kanda's feet. And on her forehead, one by one, the marks of the Noah clan crept out from the skin grotesquely. "You see . . . because I remain loyal to my master, even after his untimely passing, I have yet to relinquish my hold on the powers the Millennium Earl granted me. Yu Kanda, I believe you're in a bit of a fix."

**-break-**

Komui's head snapped up from the window. "Reever!"

"Eh?" The head of the science division turned around to look at his companion. "What is it?"

"Something's wrong." Determinedly, Komui pulled down the front of his beret before swiping out a small handheld remote.

"Chief! Where did you get that?"

A demonic glint sparked in Komui's eyes. "I've been saving it for an intruder ever since the Noah infiltrated our command station before. I believe now is the best time to try it out! And," he continued in a whisper, "if by some chance poor little General Walker gets caught up in the fray, we'll mourn, of course . . . but at least my precious Lenalee will be safe!"

"Hey! Komui, you can't just—geez!" Reever shook his head and took off after the crazy man. "Allen," he said to himself. "I'm praying for you. Inwardly."

**-break-**

"Well," Road began. "I think I started to like you when you went after Allen. You know, when he lost his Innocence to Tyki."

"Wait, you were there?" Lavi demanded.

"Yes . . . the Earl always asked us to spy on the enemy. I wasn't there when Tyki . . . did that, or I might have actually stopped him. But I was there when you took Lenalee to find your comrade." Road looked down at her feet again, crossing the stocking covered ankles together. "I knew we were enemies, but when I saw that look of hate in your eyes for the pain your comrade went through, it made me realize just how much I wanted to be on your side. It made me think that I wanted to be your friend. I knew that on my side, if I were hurt the only one who would be mad was Tyki. Because he's my uncle in real life anyway."

"You mean that even though you were all forced into it . . ."

"We couldn't trust each other. We didn't know if anyone really was on the Earl's side. There was an awkward truce between all of us. We'd cry if another one died, but only because it was in the genes the Earl had implanted within us. We didn't really care for each other all that much. Anyway, I didn't see you again until you entered the Ark. But through that time I didn't, I . . . kept thinking of you. I wondered if you had found Allen, and if you were still alive. We didn't tell each other which ones we'd killed, because we felt guilty about it. When I saw you come into the top room of the ark, I could have cried. So I hid it behind pretending to love Allen."

Lavi frowned. He had to admit, he'd been the teensiest bit jealous when Road had kissed Allen . . . but surely that had been because he wanted a girl and Allen could reel them in so easily. Thinking back now . . . yup. He'd been quite a bit jealous.

"I know this is off of the subject," Lavi murmured, "but what about now? Do you trust each other now? As fellow friends."

"Well, I'm still not quite used to Jasdebi; I miss the twins as separate people. But Tyki and I have gotten closer. The only one I still don't trust is Lulubell."

"Why?"

Road frowned. "I think she really was on the Earl's side. He showed so much favor towards her that he didn't bother to with us. But she's stayed with us, so I don't know. I just stay away from her whenever I have the chance."

"If you don't trust her, then why do you let her stay with you?"

"Huh?" Road glanced up in confusion.

"If there was someone here I didn't trust and wanted to get rid of, I wouldn't let them stay with me." Lavi shrugged. "Maybe it's just the way I was raised. But around my friends, I know the emotions going through everyone's head. And if there's something wrong with one of them . . . if I sense any sort of animosity from one of them, I'm going to get suspicious. Do you understand?"

"I think so. So this was why even though you were a Bookman, you had absolute faith in your friends?"

"Exactly," Lavi laughed. "Gramps just didn't understand. But . . . he was right that I would be biased in my recording of this war. I couldn't help writing rude things about your side, because you kept hurting my companions. I hated you. And the other day, when Allen said you were coming to make amends, I wanted to yell at him for trusting you. But Allen was right. He'd known you longer than I have, he's fought with you more. He knew that some of you weren't doing this of your own free will."

"I'm surprised he trusted me, though. After I stabbed his eye and all."

"That's the thing about Allen. He's quick to forgive if it's about himself. But if it's about his friends, he'll never forgive you."

"I should have seen how things were between your side," Road whispered. Slowly she placed her face into her hands. "If I'd noticed, I would have known for certain that you were the good ones. Instead, I just thought that both sides were in the wrong. I just wanted to be free. Lavi, I'm so sorry I hurt you . . . I'm sorry I hurt all of you. I—" She froze, lifting her head with a frown of confusion. "My . . . head hurts."

"Maybe you have a headache . . ."

"No, that's not it." Road closed her eyes for just a moment. "Stigmata . . . someone has activated the stigmata."

Lavi was so shocked by this he nearly jumped upright. "Wait, but I thought the Noah in you disappeared when the Earl was killed!"

"But if anyone were still on his side . . . oh no! We've allowed someone to get inside . . . Lavi, one of us has betrayed everyone. I have to go stop—"

"I'm coming too."

"But your leg . . ."

"It's not _that _bad. I just need some help. You're not leaving me out of a good brawl, Road. You proclaimed your love to me, right?"

Road frowned. "Yes . . ."

Lavi grinned playfully. "Then I'll tell you how I feel if you help me to the source of our evil. Do we have a deal?"

With a small laugh, Road pulled Lavi upright, tugging on his hands as a child would. "You know, even if you stopped the Bookman line, you're still a bookman, through and through. You butt your way into any sort of information."

"I can't help it," he replied. "It's in my blood to be insatiably curious."

**-break-**

"How did you manage to keep the Noah in you?" Kanda asked, painfully conscious of the knife at his stomach and the whip coiled around him. But that didn't mean he couldn't maintain his current demeanor. If Kanda couldn't retain his pride, he'd _let _himself get killed.

"My Lord, the Millenium Earl, knew that he was going to die. He knew that your Allen Walker would be the one to kill him." Lulubell smirked. "He told me that he wished me to carry on his will after his death, until my dying breath. You see . . . he didn't trust the rest of them. He thought that they would fall from his way once he was gone. That they would only stay on his side if there was something to gain. But he trusted me to be loyal to him. I would never fail to please my Lord. He granted me eternal Noah."

"Here's another question." Kanda allowed a triumphant grin to appear on his face. "How do you plan to take us all down alone? You realize it's one to about ten. You'd never be able to win."

"I know that," the woman hissed. "Until my dying breath. I can't stay here when there's no way for my side to win. So I'll just take as many of you out as I can. I was planning on doing it during dinner, but your young General seemed to have his guard up. He sensed something wrong. I figured the next best way to go would be to separate you, one by one. And you just came right to me. Poor Kanda Yu, so bored and alone in the Order."

"You don't get it," Kanda laughed, near derisively. "I've _always _been alone. It's the way I like it."

"Which is why I knew I would be able to kill you, at least. There's no one here to save you, and you're cornered. You don't even have your Innocence with you, so I don't feel the slightest bit threatened."

"That was my fault for trusting you. Now I know not to and I'll remember it for the future."

"There won't be a future, Kanda Yu. I've made certain of that. You're going to Hell with me."

"Hell?" Kanda stared at the woman scaldingly. Was she stupid? "Do you forget that as an Exorcist, I serve God?"

"But despite that, you've never been a believer, have you? After all, it's not like you became attached to the Innocence within normal means. It was implanted within you."

"That doesn't matter. The existence of that stupid Moyashi changed my perspective on things. There has to be a God if the brat still survives. God saved him. He chose us for a reason, or else I would have become a Fallen One." Kanda paused. "You can kill me, Lulubell, but I'm sure not going to Hell. You're the one going to the furthest depths of it."

With a guttural snarl, Lulubell pulled back the blade to better angle it at the raven-haired Exorcist. Kanda, though he knew he probably would not make it out of this alive, remained in his position, glaring passionately at the woman standing before him. To his death, his pride would remain with him.

But then . . .

"Behold!" A certain beret-wearing, glasses-sporting mad scientist yelled dramatically. "Evil Noah, witness the terror that is my beloved Komurin . . . revised! Your Noah days are over!"

Kanda smacked his head to his forehead in frustration. God forbid he was going to die at the hands of a robot . . .

**-break-**

**Haha, that was actually kind of fun. X.X**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. After writing it, I think that there will be one more chapter before the last one, and the last one I'll do as an epilogue. **

**Review and tell me what you think of this chapter! And critiques, of course, are always open.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah, so I'm ready for this fanfic to be over. I have three other incomplete ones, and I'm beginning to feel bad for neglecting the others to do this one. Like I said, this will officially be the last chapter of **_**Stopping the Rain**_**, and then we'll have come to an end with the first chapter fanfic I've started on here. :D Thank you to those that have been with me on this story, and I'm definitely sorry for all the late updates . . . especially the big one that lasted about six months. XD **

**If you liked this, you could definitely check out my Yullen fanfics; I definitely like them better than this one. I mean, Kanda's left with no one . . . :( **

**Okay, enough of my blabbering and on with the chapter. It's the last one, so you'd better enjoy it!**

**.**

Allen squinted his eyes as he peered into the darkness of the hall in front of him. He couldn't see what was going on; something big was obscuring his vision. It was large, and white, and . . . was that a beret? "Lenalee," he asked, glancing sideways at the girl who ran beside him. "What do you think that is?"

"There's no question about it," she sighed. "That has to be one of Brother's Komurins. I thought he'd stopped making those! Ooh, I'm going to beat the crap out of him . . ."

"Actually, it looks like he's done some good with it this time."

"What do you mean?"

Allen could now see past the giant robot's legs, at the Exorcist and Noah standing in the middle of the hall. There was a knife on the ground between them, and the Noah had their hand down above it like they'd been holding it not two seconds ago. "It looks like your brother's Komurin just stopped Kanda from getting killed. That's a shocker."

"Allen!"

The silver-eyed Exorcist turned as Lavi came hobbling up behind him, Road Camelot in tow. "Lulubell tried to kill Kanda," he explained, "but Komui stopped him with . . ."

"Aw dang, we missed the best part!" Lavi stopped running to lean against the wall. "Obviously I won't do any good here, so you two had better get working. We can't let Lulubell have her way."

"Why does she still have her powers?" Road whispered. Her eyes were focused on the renegade Noah, her expression one of dejection. "I don't understand . . . why did she not lose them?"

"Are you jealous?" Allen asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Not at all. I just don't understand. Allen, you have to stop her; she holds the Millenium Earl's last chance of victory. He can't win!"

"Bah, it's one against three Exorcists and a robot." He grinned at his former enemy. "Don't worry, Road, we'll definitely beat her. Right, Lenalee?"

"Right!" She grinned and bobbed her head at her partner.

As Allen ran forward again, he watched Kanda dive to the ground, ignoring Lulubell's whip, to scoop up the knife. Now he was armed . . . and even if it wasn't Innocence, he was still a danger. Lulubell still was, after all, only human. Kanda dove behind the giant robot blocking the hallway. "Oi, Moyashi! Get over here and finish her off!"

"You lazy butt, BaKanda," Allen retorted, activating his Innocence as he lurched forward. "You can't do it by yourself?"

"Ne, Yuu-chan!" Lavi yelled. "At least you're not bored any more!"

A satirical smirk spread on the Japanese's face. "Baka Usagi, you ain't far behind on that one."

Lulubell's whip lashed out, catching the giant Komurin in its quite robotic leg. Allen had to admit that, despite the situation, watching Komui's horrified face as Komurin crashed to the ground was hilarious. The Supervisor fell to the ground in a fit of shock before he started to cry dramatically. "That's almost worse than when he cries for you, Lenalee," Allen laughed.

"You're right," she giggled.

"Hey . . . remember when we fought together to beat the Level Four?"

"How could I forget?" She grimaced. "That was with Lulubell too, wasn't it?"

"Uh-huh." Allen halted in his run and waited for her to do the same. "Let's do it again. Let's kick this Noah's butt with our own skills. We're the only ones that can really fight. You and I can do it. We can take her down. If we can kill a Level Four, we can definitely dispose of a disobedient puppy, neh?"

"Shounen," came a call from back where Lavi was. Allen turned around; Tyki had joined the onlookers. "I know you don't like to kill, so if you stop her, I'll finish the job for you. We can't leave her alive."

"Are you kidding?" Kanda hollered. "She attacked me. I'm gonna kill her!"

"Is it just me, or is he beginning to sound like General Zokalo?" Allen muttered to himself. "You two can fight that out later. Right now we should just get her before she attacks Komui."

"Brother!" Lenalee yelled. He was still sobbing his heart out for his . . . "fallen soldier". Therefore, he failed to notice Lulubell sneaking up on him. "Allen, let's go!"

"Right!" Allen ran again, but as he did, he reached over slowly to grasp his left wrist with his right hand. "Innocence, activate!" he chanted. In an action he hadn't felt in some time now, his arm melted into the semblance of a sword. His flowing cape extended behind him, taking up half of the hall with its brilliant white color. Immediately he pulled his mask over his eyes, completely the look. Allen was a general . . . he was no normal Exorcist anymore. If he had taken down some of the Noah while his synch rate was less than 120, then Lulubell would stand no chance against him.

And, of course, coupled with Lenalee he was unstoppable.

By the time Allen had activated his Innocence, Lenalee was already at the scene of the fighting, her Dark Boots striking out at Lulubell to distract her from the crying Supervisor. Unfortunately, Lulubell was faster than expected; she turned around just as quickly and swung the whip fiercely into the female Exorcist's back. She fell back with a small shriek, her Innocence deactivating.

"Lenalee!" Allen grimaced and rushed the rest of the distance. Kanda seemed to be intently waiting for something, and Allen, concerned as he was for Lenalee's safety, still took the time to recognize the makings of a plan in those cold cobalt eyes. Thinking quickly, he whirled the Crown Clown's cape around in a huge circle, swallowing the samurai within its folds.

"Bout time, Moyashi," he heard faintly before feeling someone's heat brush past him. Lulubell was momentarily blinded by pure white, and then Allen saw Kanda's blurred form flash past her.

If the fact that Lulubell was an enemy didn't wake up Allen's dormant fighting power, the sight of bright red blood surely did. Lulubell staggered, her hand rising to her chest where Kanda had sliced open a gash from her left shoulder to her right hip. "Kanda, you can do all that with just a knife?" Allen demanded, trying not to seem impressed.

"Che. A sword would have been better."

Komui had finally broken out of his acute depression; he now leaned over Lenalee, staring with genuine concern. Allen fell to his knees beside the Chinese man and reached out a hand to the girl. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she sighed, sitting up slowly. "It didn't break the skin. It just hurt a lot, maybe because me clothes were wet. Anyway, Allen, are you ready to fight?"

"Actually, I think Kanda can take care of this himself. He's already wounded her once." Allen ignored Komui's fierce glare as he pulled her up against him. "Let's watch the show."

"Deactivate your Innocence," she complained. "It's weird when you only have one arm."

"Ah . . . sorry." Allen did so and glanced back up to where Lulubell was limping heavily. The whip lay discarded on the ground near the fallen robot, completely forgotten. She was now just trying to avoid being killed, or so it seemed. Kanda seemed oddly . . . happy, if that was the right word. _Someone _had obviously missed fighting.

"Noah woman," the samurai spat. "You picked the wrong person to mess with. So what if my curse is gone now? You think that matters? I'm a master at ignoring what's wrong with me to stop my enemy."

"Hah!" Lulubell retorted. "I picked you because you _were _the strongest minded. If I could destroy your mind, then I would have won against you."

"But would you have been able to raise a blade against your own fellow kin?"

"Did that just come out of Kanda's mouth?" Allen hissed. "That almost sounded like he was being protective."

"Hush, Allen." Lenalee poked his side warningly.

Lulubell took another step backwards just to trip over one of Komurin's giant arms. She fell backwards, and a second later, Kanda was towering over her, his glare positively menacing. "They aren't my kin," she gasped, still defiant. "They betrayed the Earl. They deserve to die. I would have gladly killed them."

"Then you're not much more than dirt yourself. Noah woman, I wonder who really broke whose mind." And the man stabbed down.

"Was it really alright to kill her?" Allen mused.

The others approached from behind. "What else could you have done with her?" Tyki asked. "She wasn't going to give up; we could see that. Besides, we've eased her mind as well. She would rather have been killed than give up what she was most faithful to. I'm sure you understand the feeling."

"Yeah," he sighed. "So is that it? None of the rest of you are going to attack us, are you?"

"No. We're all Noah free and on your side."

"Lavi, Lavi, you promised a confession," Road demanded.

Lenalee's head whirled around as Allen's did, both of them staring in confusion at the two. Allen remembered Lenalee saying just a few minutes ago that someone else was falling in love . . . was it those two? What an abhorrently odd couple . . . and yet, at the same time, they had both been victims of their minds. It fit.

"In front of everyone else?" the red head demanded. "You're sure you won't get embarrassed?"

"Not if it's a good answer."

"In that case, let's go back to the room—"

"Lavi!" Lenalee shouted. "This is not the time to joke around!"

"Ah . . . sorry, Lenalee." Lavi shook his head and turned back to the tiny girl standing in front of him. To Allen's slight amusement, Lenalee squealed when the red head took a hold of Road's hands. "Alright. Road, you've told me your reason for trying to kill me in the past. You've told me why you've hurt all of us . . . and you've apologized profusely for doing everything that you did. That enough is a suitable explanation for me. It's reason enough to tell you that . . . I got jealous when you kissed Allen. I get jealous whenever I see you touching him. So I guess that means I like you more than I could possibly ever let on. You told me you loved me, but you couldn't show it. So . . . now's your time to show it. I'll take whatever you have to offer. Because . . . I think I love you back."

"Yes!" Road cried. She reached up and snatched both sides of Lavi's head, pulling him down to her level to kiss him enthusiastically. Within seconds, they were obviously lost in their own little world, leaving the others that were present feeling quite awkward.

"Allen," Lenalee whispered. "They're so cute together, aren't they? I told you someone else was falling in love."

"I guess I should trust a girl's instincts," he laughed. He leaned down and kissed her firmly, relishing in the fact that it was already a romantic moment. He needed to make it last longer.

"Noooo! Lenalee! Don't let him corrupt your purity!"

Suddenly, the robot everyone had thought was out of commission stood back up, making its way towards Allen with a speed no ten ton bulk should have been graced with. The kiss was broken swiftly as Allen jumped to his feet in a panic.

"Dark boots, Lenalee, dark boots! Don't let him get me!"

"How dare you, brother!" The female Exorcist screamed, halting everything in the hall. She looked positively enraged; there were even tears sparkling in her large violet eyes. She stomped forward and kicked the robot in the face without hesitation before facing her pouting brother. "You just ruined what could have been the most romantic moment ever! How _could _you? I absolutely forbid you from coming in between Allen and me. Do you get that? This is not a game!"

Allen's mouth had fallen open without even realizing it. Komui did some ridiculous things . . . yes, that was true. But Lenalee had _never _talked back to him. Perhaps his sister complex _had _gone out of control lately, though . . .

"Eh . . . I think it's about time for me to leave," Lavi announced in the silence that followed.

"Right behind you," Road and Tyki announced.

"Allen," Lenalee huffed. "Let's go back outside. We can leave Brother to clean up the mess Kanda left behind."

"Alright, alright," Allen laughed. "Let's go recreate the most romantic moment of your life, okay?"

"Deal."

**.**

Allen was not expecting the sight of sunlight when they came back outside. "The rain stopped," he breathed as Lenalee emerged from the headquarters behind him.

"Ah, it looks beautiful!" she giggled. "Ooh, Allen, look, it's a rainbow!"

"Hmm," he murmured. It really was a perfect rainbow; he could see every color clearly, and it arced straight from one side of London to the other. "How about we make the romance begin here?"

"Oh, Allen!" she laughed. "Please. You're romantic without even trying to. You're even romantic stopping the rain!"

"Eh? But I didn't stop the rain."

"You stopped my rain and made the sun come out." Her lips crashed down on his once more.

**.**

**End! **

**Okay, actually, I did have fun writing this last chapter. And it came out so much easier than I'd thought it would. This is officially the biggest chapter I've done since beginning on . I know, I know, not much being as it's only 2.5k, but I haven't had a chance to do a longer chapter yet. **

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed **_**Stopping the Rain**_**, and this marks the end of the very first story I posted on dA. Thank you for sticking with me all this time!**

**~Shadow**


End file.
